


Frat Parties and Living Room Sleepovers

by Avidreader6



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF James "Rhodey" Rhodes, BAMF Tony Stark, College Parties, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frat Parties, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Tony Stark, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Whumptober 19 Day 10: UnconsciousTony came to this crappy frat party to see Steve. What he didn't expect were two frat bros trying to get Steve to "loosen up" with a special drink.***The Rape/Non-consent warning is for something that happens in Tony's past and is off-screen/not shown***





	Frat Parties and Living Room Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> ***The Rape/Non-consent warning is for something that happens in Tony's past and is off-screen/not shown***

Tony stumbles through the clumps of party-goers, eyes searching the crowd for Rhodey. They'd been here long enough, and he was more than ready to leave and head back to their apartment. He can’t quite remember why they came to this party, especially since MIT has made sure they hold, and keep, the crown for best parties. He knows it had to have been a good reason, but there is just enough alcohol keeping that reason from his memory.

He takes another sip of what this frat thinks passes for jungle juice and cringes. He’s not drunk enough for this much rum. He holds tight to the cup as walks by an increasingly sloppy game of beer pong, wanting to get to the dance floor. Dance floor is probably too nice a phrase for this dingy, dirty frat house basement, but no one seems to mind. Rhodey had been flirting with some Boston University girl, so Tony had been hoping he’d find his roommate dancing. All it would take would be one sad look from Tony and Rhodey would come over.

Instead, his attention is diverted to a gross, saggy couch in a shadowed corner, and the blond sitting on it surrounded by a couple of frat bros. Tony feels a ping in the back of his mind and distantly remembers the blond being the reason he’s come. He tries to smoothly walk over and instead, trips over his own feet, almost falling flat on his face.

He catches himself and offers a shaky smile. “Hey, Ste-I mean-Rogers.” Tony feels his cheeks heat and forces himself to look at Steve. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Blue eyes look into his and Tony can tell something is up by how bright they are and how feverish Steve looks. 

“Tony! It’s Tony!” Steve nudges big, dark and brawny next to him. “Brock! It’s Tony!”

The bro presumably named Brock gives Tony a dismissive once over and turns his attention back to Steve. He pushes a solo cup into his hand and motions for Steve to drink. “Come on, Rogers. You said you could keep up.”

“I can.” Steve tilts the cup to his lips and Tony watches Brock slip something into his pocket, sharing a glance with his buddy.

Tony doesn’t even think, he just moves, knocking the cup from Steve’s hand. It hits the floor and splashes them all, but mostly Brock and his buddy. 

“My drink,” Steve pouts at the cup on the floor. 

Brock jumps up and moves toward Tony. “What’s the big idea, asshole?”

Tony doesn’t move, eyes never leaving Brock’s. “The big idea? How about not letting you drug Steve for whatever it is you two have planned?”

“They were gonna what?” Steve’s voice is slurred and quiet and he stares up at Tony, body trembling.

Brock’s friend stands and blocks any potential exit. “Brock wasn’t doin’ nothin’, but helping Rogers have a good time.”

Tony won’t be brushed off. He may be a little past tipsy, but he knows what he saw. Quick as he can, he reaches for Brock’s pocket and finds a little package of pills. Lifting them so he can see them, he feels the anger rising in his gut. “You were going to dose him with Molly?”

“Yeah, so?” Brock crosses his arms over his chest, completely unrepentant.

“What do you mean, ‘yeah, so?’” Tony turns his eyes to Steve. Steve, who is absolutely beautiful, but small and skinny and hosting more than a few health issues. “You have no idea how his body would react. He could have an asthma attack and suffocate. Fall and hurt himself, bleed out, or get dehydrated and pass out. What is wrong with the two of you?”

“Rogers is always such a bore. And usually, Barnes is with him, not letting us have any fun. We wanted to see what would happen if we got him loose.”

Tony's whole body jerks as he's hit by a flashback of a morning after and Ty Stone gloating about helping Tony, let go and have fun. “Assholes. Both of you.” Turning his focus back on Steve, Tony holds out his hand. “Steve? Come with me? Please? We can go somewhere else and sober up.”

Steve reaches for Tony and takes his hand. “Please. Get me out of here.”

“You got it, gorgeous.” Tony pulls Steve into his side and tries to focus solely on getting them out of this place and not the way Steve is shaking in his arms. 

He starts to push his way through when a hand grabs his arm in a bruising grip. “You’re not leaving here without giving me my Molly back.”

The little plastic bag crinkles in Tony’s hand and he’s tempted to refuse. He doesn’t want to fight, though. He has no idea where Rhodey is and he just wants to get Steve out of this place. 

He holds out the bag, eyes locked on Brock. “Here.” 

As soon as the hand on his arm is gone, Tony drops the bag on the ground and starts pulling Steve toward the stairs. 

“Tony?”

“Just keep moving, Steve. Soon as we’re out of here, I’ve got a plan. Promise.” 

Steve’s steps are clumsy and sluggish and Tony would find it all adorable if he weren’t so concerned. He’d also enjoy the way Steve is clinging to him, pressed as close as possible, but that is something to think about for another time. 

They make it up the stairs with only a few close calls and Tony considers it a success. They step into the kitchen and Tony could almost cry when he sees Rhodey standing near the punch. 

“Tones?” Rhodey can read the look on his best friend’s face and he knows something’s happened. “What’s going on?”

“We need to leave.” Tony holds tight to Steve, moving toward Rhodey. “Where’s the girl?”

Rhodey shrugs. “Chose someone else.” He studies Steve and then moves back to Tony. “He okay?”

Tony looks at Steve and his heart drops into his gut. “Steve, did you drink any of that cup they gave you?”

Steve’s eyes are unfocused and hazy and he’s shaking. “Maybe a little? I don’t feel good, Tony.”

“I know, honey. I’ve got you.” Steve is heavy against his side and Tony gives Rhodey his best sad puppy eyes. “Help?”

Rhodey sighs and scoops Steve up. “Got him. Let’s go.” They start moving and Rhodey stops. “Do we need to find Barnes?”

Tony brushes the hair from Steve’s face. “I don’t think he’s here.”

“With Sam.”

Tony leans closer. “Can you say it again, honey?”

Red stains Steve’s cheeks at the endearment and he turns into Rhodey. “Buck’s with Sam. Not here.” 

Rhodey offers Tony a reassuring smile and holds Steve closer. “Alright, sweetheart. You’re gonna come back to MIT with us.” 

“Kay.”

Tony calls Happy when they get outside and as soon as they’re all in the car, he calls the cops. He can feel Rhodey watching and once he hangs up, he explains everything. 

Anger settles over Rhodey’s features and after rearranging Steve between them, he reaches for his best friend. His hand lands on Tony’s shoulder and he gives a gentle squeeze. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I think so?” Rhodey had been the one to pick Tony up from Ty’s that morning and had seen the hollow, empty look in Tony's eyes. He’d also been the one who helped Tony sleep again, never leaving when Tony had a nightmare. He also stayed and became an expert at waving people off who tried to pry into why Tony didn’t want to be handed things anymore. 

“We can always camp out in the living room again. If you want.” Rhodey tries to keep his voice light, but he’s worried for both Steve and Tony, and he really doesn’t want to leave either of them alone tonight. 

“Careful, platypus. I might take you up on that offer.” Tony looks down at Steve, afraid that if he looks up, Rhodey will see just how much he needs him with them. “Steve might need cuddles from all sides.” 

“Living room camp out it is.” Rhodey keeps his hand on Tony, thumb making soft swipes over Tony's neck. He knows how much he needs the touch right now. How much he needs the reminder that he's not alone and is with people who care.

When the car pulls up to their building, he looks down and sighs. “Rogers passed out. I’ll carry him up.” 

They carefully get Steve situated in Rhodey’s arms again and Tony thanks Happy for coming to get them. 

In the elevator, Tony presses close to Rhodey, inhaling the comforting scent of his laundry detergent and aftershave. He can smell the paint on Steve too and it makes for a strangely relaxing combination that does a lot to settle Tony’s nerves. 

Inside, Rhodey lays Steve gently on the couch and holds his arms open for Tony. “Come on, Tones. I know you need it.” 

“I-” Rhodey just arches an eyebrow and Tony sighs and moves into the hug, holding tight onto him. “Yeah, I needed this.”

“I’ve always got your back, Tones.” He holds onto his best friend a little longer and it’s hard, but he does manage to let go. “Go change and start grabbing all the blankets and pillows and maybe something for Steve to wear. I’m going to try and get Steve to wake up and drink some water.” 

“I can do that. That’s a good plan. You always have the best plans, sourpatch.” Tony darts in for another hug and stands on his toes to kiss Rhodey on the cheek before hurrying off to change. 

Once Tony has gone, Rhodey goes into the kitchen and gets a glass and some Tylenol for Steve. He’s trying hard not to read too much into that kiss and he reminds himself they were at the party in the first place because Tony wanted to see Steve. 

He pokes his head back to make sure Steve is still on the couch and sighs. He's not blind. Steve Rogers is a good looking guy. The blond hair and big blue eyes are a huge draw, and then you add in his never back down and always do the right thing attitude, and he's hard to resist. After Stone, though, Rhodey’s attention was on Tony. He'd had a little crush before, but he'd tried to ignore them. Those curls and brown eyes seemed to always look right at him and see into him. The big brain and even bigger heart that always worried about others while never seeing what was right in front of him meant Rhodey was a goner.

He sets the glass and pills down on the table and sits, gently shaking Steve. “Steve? Sweetheart? Can you wake up for me? Even just a little bit.” 

Steve groans and sits up. He turns his head grabs for Rhodey with a whine. “Spinning. Why is it all spinning?” 

“I would guess the drugged drink, along with any others you had, would have something to do with that. Just hold onto me, okay? I’ll help you drink some water.”

Since he’s still drunk, Steve doesn’t even think before clambering into Rhodey’s lap and leaning into his chest. “Okay.”

Rhodey can feel his heart start to race, but he forces himself to focus on getting Steve to finish the whole glass of water and take the Tylenol. Steve is just starting to drift off on him when the phone in Steve’s pocket begins to buzz. “Steve? Honey? I’m going to take out your phone.”

Steve just groans and curls further into Rhodey. Taking that as an, okay, Rhodey fishes the phone out and wonders how this is his life.

He hits answer and, before he can say a word, Barnes immediately starts barking. “Stevie! Where the fuck are you? I just heard Brock’s frat got raided by the cops. Please tell me you didn’t go. I know you like Stark and Rhodes, but I don’t wanna be picking your ass up from jail again.”

“Barnes?” Bucky keeps ranting and Rhodey sighs. “Barnes!”

“What? You’re not Stevie. Where is he? I swear to God if-” 

“Calm down, Barnes. It’s Rhodes. Tony and I were at the party and Tony noticed Brock trying to mess with Steve, so we brought him to our place to sleep it off. I promise, he’s okay.”

It’s quiet on the line and Rhodey starts to wonder if Barnes has hung up and is on his way over. After another twenty seconds of silence, he hears Barnes blow out a breath. “Okay. Yeah. That’s fine. I’ll come pick him up in the morning. You both take care of him. He likes you and Stark. Don’t fuck it up.”

Barnes hangs up before Rhodey can respond and he finds he’s still staring at the dark phone when Tony shuffles in carrying a mound of blankets and pillows. 

He drops it all on the floor and Rhodey is struck by how soft and vulnerable Tony looks in his too-big pajama pants and t-shirt. “Are those my pants?”

A blush stains Tony’s cheeks. “Possibly? They were in my laundry after, after, well, you know. They’re soft and I like them.” He sits next to Rhodey and pets Steve’s hair. “How’s he doing?”

“Drank all the water. And Barnes called.” 

Tony winces. “How’d that go?”

“Better than I expected. Steve apparently likes us both.” 

“Likes us...as in friends, or?” 

“More in the way you like him and I like you and him.” Rhodey can’t look at Tony, afraid all he’ll see is rejection there. 

Instead, he feels a kiss on his arm and then another on his shoulder and then his cheek. “Rhodey. Don’t look away. I like you that way too. And Steve. But I thought I could only have Steve. Thought you only liked girls.” 

Rhodey turns his head and finds Tony is right there, brown eyes staring. “Thought I only liked girls too. Then you happened.”

Tony smiles and it’s bright and lights up his whole face. “I happened, huh?” He kisses the corner of Rhodey’s mouth. “I’m gonna date the two of your so hard.” He blushes again and leans into Rhodey. “After we talk about it, of course. After we’re all sober. And if you and Steve want that too.”

It’s almost always adorable when Tony starts to babble like this, but Rhodey knows it’s also a sign that he’s nervous and saying anything that comes to mind in hopes that, if he keeps talking, there will be a way out of the conversation. 

“Tony.” Rhodey holds his gaze. “Breathe.” Tony takes a deep breath and Rhodey relaxes alongside him. “Good.” Tony smiles and Rhodey smiles back. “Yes. We will be talking in the morning. It’s a very good idea to wait until we’re all sober. Now, I am going to go change. Try and convince Steve to do the same, and when I come back, we’ll get everything set up. Sound good?”

“Yeah. Sounds good.” 

Steve is unconscious again when Rhodey lays him back on the couch. He looks at Tony again and, while he still can’t believe this is all happening, he’s glad it is. “I’ll be right back.”

Tony watches Rhodey go and then turns his attention to Steve. The blond really is beautiful. He shakes him and softly calls his name. “Steve? Honey? Can you open your eyes for me? Please?” 

Rolling onto his side, Steve presses his face into the cushions and groans. “Don’t wanna.”

“I know, I wouldn’t want to open my eyes either, but I brought some clothes for you to change into. Those jeans may look great on you, but they’re going to suck to sleep in.”

Steve rolls again to face Tony. “They look great?”

Tony leans in and kisses Steve’s forehead. “They do. Both Rhodey and I think so.” Steve’s face turns a new and interesting shade of red, but he keeps his eyes on Tony. “Come on, beautiful. I’ll take you to the bathroom and you can change.” 

“Okay.” Steve gets an arm around Tony’s waist and lets Tony help him to the bathroom. 

Tony finds a spare toothbrush as well and sets it on the sink for Steve. He’s just about to leave when Steve reaches for him. “Tony?”

Leaning against the door, Tony tilts his head to the side. “Yeah?”

“Thank you for this. And what you did with Brock. I got so nervous waiting to see you and Jim that I let them keep feeding me drinks and, yeah, we all saw how that’s turned out.”

“You mean how you’re now sleeping over with us and we all get to have a sleepover in the living room?”

Steve meets Tony’s eyes in the mirror. “Wow.”

“Yeah. Wow.” Tony winks. “I’m still tipsy and I know you’re not feeling your best, so any and all serious talking can wait for tomorrow. I’m going to go help Rhodey get everything arranged. Shout if you need us, okay?”

“I will.” 

Once Tony leaves, Steve brushes his teeth and changes. He’s slow since the room is still moving when he does, but he manages to do it without calling for Tony or Jim. Keeping one hand on the wall, Steve moves back to the living room and his heart skips at what he sees. 

The coffee table is gone and there is a huge, and very cozy looking nest, in the middle of the floor. Jim is holding out a glass of water for Tony to drink while Tony pretends he doesn’t notice it. 

“I’ll be fine. I’m not even drunk.” 

“And I don’t care. I am sleeping in since I’ll have both you and Steve here. I am not getting up to get you anything for your hangover.”

Tony pouts and takes the glass, swallowing a couple of pain-killers with his water. “Happy?”

“Very,” Jim smirks at Tony and sees Steve standing in the hall. “Ready to sleep, Steve?”

“Very. It just seems like a very long distance from this very sturdy wall.” 

“Stay right there.” Jim starts moving toward Steve. “I’m going to come and help you.”

A shiver runs through Steve’s body when a strong arm comes around his waist, and he happily leans into Jim as they walk to the nest of blankets and pillows. “Thank you, Jim.” 

“You’re welcome, Steve.” He helps Steve lay down next to Tony and leaves them just long enough to grab the lights. 

Tony pulls Steve into his arms, spooning behind him and pressing his nose into his neck. Rhodey lays down on Steve’s other side and holds his arm out for them both. They scoot close and Steve rests his head on his chest. 

“I don’t care how you feel about it, Tones, we’re getting a clapper if we’re going to be doing this more.”

Steve laughs and settles into Jim’s side even further. “I think he’s asleep already.”

“He probably is. He always falls asleep quick when he’s had a few drinks.” Rhodey looks over at them both and lets himself relax. Everyone is okay and safe and unhurt. “You should try and sleep too, Steve.”

Already drifting, Steve’s fingers tighten in the fabric Jim’s shirt. “Hush. Sleep now.”

Rhodey lets his eyes close, the sounds of Tony and Steve’s breathing lulling him to sleep.


End file.
